Sparks Never Fade
by This is My Pipebomb
Summary: Some things never change at the Briefs' house. Set after the defeat of Cell
1. Sparks Never Fade

One-Shot prompt for "dazed" on the BulmaVegeta LJ group.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

It was a beautiful sunny day out, and Bulma couldn't wait to get outside to soak in a few of the rays. Her mother had offered to take care of Trunks so she could at least relax while sunbathing. So, as soon as her mother had taken Trunks, she rushed up to her room to change into a bikini. After quickly changing, she grabbed a towel and headed out to the backyard.

She grabbed a lounge chair from the patio and pulled it out onto the grass. Finally finding a good place to set up, she unfolded the chair so she could lay her towel on top of it, then her body. She sighed as she lay on her back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that was already soaking into her skin.

Unfortunately it didn't last long. Vegeta had taken up permanent residency in the Briefs' house, and he apparently thought _he _was the "king of the castle".

"What are you doing, woman?"

His shadow loomed over her, but it was nothing new. He seemed to constantly follow her around and annoy the _hell_ out of her just for fun. Luckily she'd always had Trunks with her to keep him at bay. She hoped he was just passing by and would leave her alone since she was sans Trunks.

She looked up at him, and saw he was shirtless - what was new? - and a towel around his neck. She figured he must've been taking a break from training. "I'm getting a little sun, not that it should matter to you," she told him calmly.

After Cell had been defeated and the news that Goku did not want to be brought back to life, Vegeta had been a little…different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he seemed a little more calm. His arrogance and pride never waned, but he seemed to keep his anger under control most days.

She watched as he took the towel and wiped his face. "Where's the brat?" After drying his face, he looked around a bit to see if he could spot his son.

"Mother's watching him so I wouldn't have to worry about him."

That was another thing, Vegeta seemed much more interested in is infant son than before. She knew that Vegeta and their future son had spent a year's worth of time in that special training room at Kami's, and she'd been informed of Vegeta's total loss of control when his future son had died by Cell's hand. The only problem was, she didn't know Vegeta's side. She wanted to know why he did the things he had done out there, but she wasn't about to push him back to his old ways.

"Your mother has him? And you're not worried about what that ditz might let happen?" He was pretty sure both of the women were out of their minds, but at least Bulma had proven she had a brain up there to work with.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, realizing this was going to be an actual conversation. She just hoped they could both keep their tempers at bay. "Well, it's not like his father ever volunteered to watch him." She got a dirty look for that. "Besides, Mom has watched him plenty of times before and nothing bad has ever happened." She watched him nod, wondering why he was just standing there.

It'd been a long time since he'd been alone with the woman. If he remembered correctly, it was before Trunks was born.

_After he'd found out she was pregnant, he didn't know what to do. He was pissed, no furious, about the whole situation. It wasn't like he'd _wanted_ or _needed_ an heir; it had just _happened_. So he had stormed out, leaving a huge crater in the yard at his take-off. Only to come back a few days later and find her crying in the kitchen. _

_He'd been a much different person back then. He was hell bent on destroying the androids, Goku, then this miserable planet just to ease his wounded pride. _

"_What?" his voice dark with anger and frustration._

_She shook her head. "Nothing that you care about." She wouldn't let him know that he'd somehow hurt her feelings. She wasn't even sure why it bothered her. _

_Yes she did, she always pictured being married, happy, and proud to announce the birth of her first child. Instead she was alone, crying, and terribly afraid of even mentioning the father's name to any of her friends. _

"_So very true," he said as if he were bored. He opened the fridge and looked inside for something to eat. _

_She had stood and left the kitchen at his statement. She didn't need anymore stress than she was under, and so avoiding a fight with Vegeta seemed like the simpler thing to do. _

_It would be another three months before they were alone again. Of course, this time, she had approached him. _

"_I'm eating, woman, what do you want?" he asked as she sat in the chair next to him._

"_I thought you'd like to know that your child is a boy," she told him, looking in his eyes. Waiting for some sort of response, even if it was a lifted eyebrow or small smirk on his lips. She didn't get any such reaction, he just continued eating. "So you truly don't care," she said, ready to push herself up and out of the seat._

_He swallowed. "I already knew it was a boy," he told her, watching her body relax. _

_She didn't know whether he was telling the truth or just pretending, but it didn't matter. She had gotten a Vegeta answer. 'Leave me alone,' it said. She figured if he wanted to know something he would come to her. She nodded her head once before finally getting up. Pushing the chair back in as he went back to eating. She stopped and leaned a hand against the top of the chair. "Can I ask a favor, though?" He gave her the warning glare that she was pushing the wrong buttons, but nonetheless, he stopped eating._

"_I don't need anything else from you." He folded his arms across his chest. "So just ask what you want and get it over with," he told her._

_She let out a mental sigh. 'At least he's willing to listen, I guess.' _

"_Is there anything I should know about carrying a half-Saiyan?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know how human pregnancy goes about," he told her flatly. _

"_Touché." She rolled her eyes, but what else could she do. She knew Vegeta would be less than willing to sit down and go through a list of what each of their species underwent during pregnancy._

_He looked at her now swollen belly, his son. "I suppose if something seems different than what you'd normally expect, you can always ask later." _

_She looked at him wide-eyed. "Wait a minute. What if you're not here?"_

"_I'll try to stay until the brat is born. If anything, you are a supposed genius, and I'm sure that if I decided to take off you could make some sort of communicator device."_

_Once again she was caught off-guard by his answer. "Would you answer it?"_

"_You are the only one who is to use it, and you only contact me if it relates to the brat. Got it?" He was an asshole, but he wouldn't put the woman or child in danger if something came up that he could've helped prevent._

_She smiled, her mind in a daze at his answer. "All right. It shouldn't take too long to make something like that. A few hours at most. Then that way you can still go about blowing up mountains or whatever it is you do out there."_

_He simply nodded. "Now can I go back to eating."_

_She didn't say anything, just continued to smile as she turned away from him and headed out of the kitchen. _

He couldn't recall much of what happened after that, only that she never did come to him with a problem. "Besides," she said, bringing him back to reality, "he's got your thick head and stubborn attitude."

He raised an eye at her. "I'll take the 'thick head' as a compliment. As far as the stubbornness goes, I'm sure he gets that from you as well."

'Oh-ho, somebody got up on the right side today.' She covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "I guess that's true," she got out after holding back her laughter. She stood up and patted his shoulder. "Although I still think you win the battle."

"Hn." He watched her hand about to pull away before he caught her wrist, pulling her against him. "I'll take that as a compliment as well. Now, would you like a reward for playing nice?"

Once again he had her dazed, only this time she was trapped in his strong arms. Arms she hadn't felt and missed so much during the last year. She pressed herself harder against him, hoping he wouldn't throw her away. "And what would that be, Prince?"

He smirked. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed having her like this, pressed against him, the lusty look in her eyes, and the way her voice became sultry. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers before pulling back.

He didn't get too far before her hand was behind his head, pushing him back toward her lips. She nipped at his bottom lip, sucking on it. She was in heaven! She wanted nothing more than to wrap herself around him and have him take her any way he pleased.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

The two adults quickly pulled away, blushing heavily, their minds still hazy from the intense kiss.

He knew he couldn't trust that ditzy mother of hers! Just when things were getting good again. This was one reason he'd never wanted a child. They always seemed to know exactly when they weren't wanted.

Bulma looked down, making sure her bikini was still in place before turning to her son, her mother not far behind him.

"Sorry, dear, I was just coming out to see if you wanted something cool drink. Little Trunks just ran out the door when he saw you, I guess." Her mother was smiling brightly, and she had a twinkle to her eyes.

Bulma felt more heat on her cheeks before turning to look at Vegeta, who was already missing. 'If he thinks he can get away that easily, he's got another thing coming.'


	2. Played

Prompt for the Drabble was: "Bite". Word count set: 400

**WARNING: I am putting this here because it does have a bit of limeade in it! Nothing too strong, I hope!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"Does he honestly think I'm _that _stupid?" she fumed as she marched down the hall. "Says he needs my help in the GR! I get Mom to watch Trunks, and he's not THERE!" she was now yelling as she threw open the bathroom door. "And _you _probably think this is all just some sort of elaborate joke. Making me take time out of my day and away from my son! She leaned up against the counter and trained her eyes on the nude Saiyan, covered slightly by the steam. If he heard her, which she knew that he could, he made no move. He just continued to wash his hair and stare at the wall in front of him. "Vegeta, I know you can hear me. So what did you need that was so damn important?"

It was the third time this week that she'd been sent out to the GR, and all three times he was never around. She figured if it was important, Vegeta would come to her. This time she was not going to let sleeping dogs lie!

She opened the glass door to the shower, and his hand immediately shot out to grab her shirt. He pulled her in the shower with him. "Vegeta!" her voice screeched before being silenced with his lips. Her anger melted away as she responded to the kiss. It wasn't long before she heard the rip of fabric and hot water pelt her bared chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his agile fingers rid her of the shorts she was wearing.

She felt his erection slide across her inner thigh as he pushed her back against the wall. 'It's been over a year,' her heart stopped at the thought and the sudden intrusion. She moaned into the kiss that they had yet to break and let her legs wrap tightly around his waist.

A few hours later, found the reunited couple in her bed.

"So what was all the screeching about? Something about a joke and making you waste your time?" he asked curiously.

She fisted her covers, pulling them over her nude form. "Mother has sent me out to the GR three times this week!"

"What for? I haven't talked to that ditz about anything."

Bulma stared at him for a minute. If he hadn't requested her help….then. "I can't believe I fell for it," she groaned.


	3. Coming to Terms

Drabble prompt was: "Grip". Word count set at: 500

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

He didn't believe it-no, he wouldn't believe it because he didn't understand it. How could that ditz, the blonde, _that woman_, trick her daughter? For that matter, why would she get Bulma into the position-well, positions-that he'd just had her in? Had the blonde Briefs actually known what would take place?

He shook his head. It just didn't make since. No matter what direction he looked at it from, her mother was _neither_ smart or witty. Although Bulma had argued otherwise just a few hours ago, "Mother may not be book smarts." He blew out a breath of air and levitated further off the ground. The pressure of the higher gravity working against his straining muscles.

That was for damn sure, her mother seemed to have less brains than that idiot Kakarot! Which again brought his mind back to how had Bulma so easily taken her mother's bait? He knew she was _much_ smarter than that, how had she not seen through it? He couldn't even recall a time _before_ the androids when he'd asked her mother to relay a message to her daughter. Why would he have started now? Just because the threat was over and he'd decided to stay, instead of blowing this god-awful planet up, didn't make him a nicer person.

Although he was still training most of his days away, he would now venture out during the day and try to find things that would stimulate his mind. He'd been fairly impressed when he had stumbled across the library, as well as an indoor and outdoor pool. How had he never noticed these things before? That's right, he was too busy trying to become The Legendary, then getting distracted by the blue haired woman. He let out another breath and concentrated harder on pushing higher through the gravity.

He let his muscles relax, taking the full force of the weighted gravity on his body. The problem was that he had to put up with _her_. It had been bad enough when he'd first arrived at Capsule Corp with the Namekians, but when the news of Trunks' conception was announced…. He couldn't seem to get away from the blonde.

He growled and lowered himself to the floor. As he went to turn the gravity off, his stomach rumbled. He had forgotten to eat lunch after his shower today. He grumbled as he marched back to the house, and toward the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are, Vegeta," the cheerful, ditzy voice called to him.

He had fortunately become a master of tuning her high-pitched nonsense out. He just grunted at whatever she had just told him, and sat down, waiting to be served as usual. A plate of food was set in front of him, and he continued to ignore her shining presence.

That was until her cheery voice said, "I hope you enjoyed your time with Bulma."

His eyes widened just a bit as his mind finally processed her words. Shit, it was her doing after all.


	4. Unveiled

Prompt: Cold. Word count set at: 300

**A/N: **So, I wasn't going to do another chapter of this, but I was kinda requested to continue it...so, this is going to be another open story to whenever I get the urge to write more on it XD

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

He felt a shudder run over shoulders and down his back until the tingling sensation branched out along his stubbed tail. He could feel the blood in his veins run unusually cold. He had always been comfortable and warm with the heat his body produced, but now….He didn't like this feeling. Not one bit.

Thick fingers delved into his hair and reached his scalp, rubbing softly along the skin. How could that stupid woman be so…._stupid_! Or maybe she really was smarter than she let on? He shook his head as he closed his eyes at the mere thought of that blonde having a brain.

"Vegeta."

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, the warmness of it bringing his senses back to life. "What do you want now?"

"Is something wrong?" She squatted down so she could be eye level with him.

"Why would there be something wrong with me? It's only been a few hours since you last saw me!" he grumped, although he was finally starting to regain the warmth of his body back.

"Well," she started, her chin resting on her upturned palms. "For starters, you're sitting in the GR without the gravity turned on. Secondly, you apparently didn't sense my approach. Lastly, you aren't yelling at me to get out like you normally would. So what's wrong?" she asked again, her face straight and slightly worried.

His eyes averted from hers before he mumbled, "It's your mother."

"What?" Had he just said what she thought he said?

He looked back at her. "It's your mother! She knew! Of all the people that could've sent you to me."

His rant was cut off by soft laughter. "I told you." Bulma fell back on her butt, getting comfortable. "So, how does it feel to be outsmarted by my mother?"


	5. Whose Fault?

**Prompt: **Cheer. **Word Count: **300.

**A/N: **Who thought more was ever going to come to this story? Not me!Hahah. Well, I guess I just felt like doing something light, fluffy, and funny before going into a darker mode over here. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"Outsmarted by your mother?" he spit the question back at her. "_I_ wasn't the one that fell for her trap!"

Bulma's smile fell from her face. "Alright, jerk, there's no need to go pointing fingers," she bit out. "So she sent me looking for you, probably knowing that you were in the shower each time." Her mood calmed as her brain shifted through the information she held. She looked at Vegeta, an eyebrow quirking in the air. "She wouldn't have known that you would pull me in the shower with you, would she?" she asked skeptically.

"Hell no!" he fumed, his cheeks flaming at her questions. "Why the fuck would she know something like that anyway?"

Bulma shrugged. "Just making sure. Anyway," she sighed, "who's to say that's what she thought would happen." She closed her eyes, a hand resting over her forehead before looking back at up Vegeta. "I certainly wasn't expecting you to be so…forward."

Vegeta growled at. "Not my fault you've been flaunting around in those little outfits."

Bulma tried to hide the blush. So Vegeta had noticed, even though it had been part of her revenge since he had up and left her to fend her mother and their son off after getting caught kissing a few months ago. She gasped.

"What?"

"The kiss!" She groaned. "My revenge outfits."

Vegeta merely smirked. "So it was your fault?" A chuckle issued from his throat.

How her mother had gathered that both adults would be so frustrated and worked up enough to just jump each other, she wouldn't know. Maybe it wasn't even her mother's intention to get them to have sex. Either way, she groaned again. "I'm such an idiot."

"Indeed you are," Vegeta stated as he pushed himself up, feeling in a much more cheerful mood.


End file.
